I'm leaving
by sesamstraat
Summary: Hermione is done with Britain and leaves the country. She uncovers the truth about herself and lives live. up for adoption and improvement
1. Chapter 1

**I'm leaving**

Hermione is done with Britain and leaves the country. She uncovers the truth about herself and lives live.

**AN: this is one of my first stories, so I hope you'll go easy on me. I know I'm not the best author out there but this story is bugging me all day and I just had to write it. I'll update at least once a month. But I'm not abandoning it. **

(P.O.V. Hermione)

I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm not. This war cost me my parents. It cost me my loved ones. The Death Eaters came for my family when I began horcruxes hunting. They never even had a chance, because they were no wizards or other magical creatures. Nobody knows about it and I'm keeping it that way. When everything was done and I was back home, I saw that it was turned to ashes. I also saw body after body on the ground. That was yesterday and today I'm with the Weasleys. I never even liked Ron. I'm planning to escape. They think I'm here just to visit. I'm probably just going to an another country. I'm going to leave the Wizarding world in Britain.

When I come down the stairs of The Burrow, I can hear the steps creak under my feet. I've got all my things with me, I finished everything I've got left here. I declined to be Ron's girlfriend, saw everyone from the war, said goodbye to all the young ones that wouldn't remember me and visited all graves from the war heroes. When I reach the kitchen I take a last look. It all went by so fast, all those years. I've got no relative left and I don't want the attention. I leave my letter on the table for Harry and Ron. Before I go I take one last look. 'I am going to miss this.' Is my last thought before I leave through the door. When I reach the wards, I take one last look at the home that has my friends in it at the moment. I took my wand out and think of the Leaky Cauldron. And with a 'pop', I'm gone. After my heritage.

(P.O.V. 3 person)

The next morning, the people staying in The Burrow came downstairs and found a roll of parchment on the kitchen table.

''Who is that from?'' Goerge asks, pointing at the roll.

''Has anybody seen Hermione?'' Harry asks.

''Maybe it's a letter from her?'' Ron suggests.

Ginny takes the letter and unfolds the scroll.

After a few minutes, she stands there, astonishment written on her face and tears in her eyes.

''Well, what is it?'' Ron asks.

When Ginny doesn't answer, Harry takes the scroll and begins to read it out loud.

_Dear friends,_

_The short story is; I'm gone. but me being, well, me, am going to explain to you why. I know I should celebrate, but I've don't have it in me anymore. Seven years of torture and loss of friends and family. I just broke. I couldn't do it anymore. Therefore I went away from Britain. All my problems lay there. I made my decision. Did you know I was adopted? Yeah, was an orphan and now again am one. My family died on the hunt. It's not your fault Harry. I was here yesterday because, I wanted my special moment to hold close before I let everything go. I guess that's kind of selfish but I just had to, understand me. I tied all the loos ends up, I visited you guys and had my last special moment, I buried my parents and other family, I visited all the graves and heroes two days back. Nobody needs to blame him or herself. I just couldn't stand to be here any longer. I'm going to cancel my glamour my real parents put on me and live. Guess I'm not a mugleborn. You guys should live on. Spent a hundred galions and marry in two weeks time. Go to a club and dance with a girl. Use your fame and go to a Quidditch match. I'm not going to come back any time soon. Don't wait for the book-worm. It's going to be OK eventually. Even though I'm not there physical, I'll always be with you guys in your harts. I'm not asking you to forget me, I'm asking you to let go of me. Please, don't go looking for me. I'm not worth it. After all this time of being a perfect girl, I'm going to make some mistakes and be a woman. So yeah, that's the reason I'm leaving._

_With the love that I'll always give you guys, no matter what, _

_Goodbye._

_Hermione Granger._

''What?'' Ron says disbelieving. ''Let me see it.'' And he grabs the scroll.

It was for the first time in a while that it was absolutely silent in The Burrow.

Everyone in his or her own thoughts. Some about the war and others about Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

When at Gringrots, I walked trough the door and strait to the first teller. ''What business do you have here?'' The goblin asks without even looking up.

''Hermione Granger. I come here to perform a blood ritual.'' I answer the goblin who doesn't look pleased.

''Redrock, could you please bring miss Granger to the ritual room and do the blood ritual?'' The goblin said to a goblin that stood behind him, making him Redrock. As he walks into a hall, I begin to follow him and look around. There were several doors on both sides and when we come to a stop, we stand in front of a big oak door. Redrock opens the door and when I get inside, I marvel at the room, or, chamber rather. It was huge with all kinds of runes carved into the walls. All kinds of things stood there, for other rituals I presume. We walk to the right wall where there stands a table with a bowl on it. Other than that there is also a piece of parchment and a dagger, carved with all kinds of runes.

''You'll need to take the dagger and make a cut on the palm of your hand. Than hold your hand above the bowl and let the blood flow until it'll stop and the cut is healed. After that, we need to wait a few minutes before there will appear writing on the parchment if you are the last blood relative or magical heir from a magical family. We will than proceed to my office and go through the list. Am I understood, miss Granger?'' Redrock asks me.

After conforming my answer, I take the dagger from his outstretched hand/claw and make the cut. It hurts like hell! There must be some kind of enchantment on it. After a few a minute or so, the cut heals and I put down the dagger. When I look at the blood, it's swirling, but nobody is stirring it. The few minutes that we are waiting, I look back on why I made this decision. It all began when I got back home. When I entered through the door, I heard nothing at all. And the door was open, so I just walked straight in. What I saw there, made my hart fall and my legs give out. On the floor where 2 bodies. More specifically, my parents. I lay there on the floor for what felt like hours, silent tears streaming down my cheek. The sight before me broke me. It did the last snap and I couldn't bear it anymore. Than, when I went through some of the boxes in the attic, I found a box with my name on it. The one box that I never was allowed to open. I saw no point in still doing so. What was in it, I didn't expect. At all. It was a stack of papers, and when I went through them, I realized it was a certificate of my adoption. When I was over my shock, I went looking for more. I came from an orphanage. That's when I checked for any spells that were cast on me. I found one powerful glamour charm. I thought about removing it, seeing what I really looked like. That's when I made my plan. I would say goodbye, then to Gringrots, because a glamour is magic, and how could I otherwise find out? Now I'm finished with my plan so far. I don't know what I'm going to do next. An adventure I suppose.

After I finished that thought I saw writing appear on the piece of parchment. One line. That's better than none. Redrock picked up the piece of parchment and went through the door. I followed him through the hall to a office.

''It looks like you were correct for testing yourself, miss Granger.'' The goblin says after he sits down behind his desk. ''You seem to be the heir of an ancient and noble house in Greece. To be more specific, the house of Greco. I shall get you the manager of the house of Greco.'' And with that Redrock left to return minutes later with another goblin. I didn't even notice when Redrock left the office. I was to dazed about what was told me just mere seconds ago. I finally came back to reality when the goblin that just came in began to speak.

''Miss Granger, I am Stonecuter. The manager of the house of Greco. What can I do for you?'' Stonecuter says as he situates himself behind the desk and Redrock leaves the office.

''Well, master Stonecuter, I would like a family tree of the house Greco from the last three generations. Could you also give me a list with all the properties?'' I ask. When the question left my lips, Stonecuter began to rummage through his desk. Out one of the drawers he pulled a leather bound book and opened it to a page. There he pulled something out of the book and gave it to me. I soon found out that it was the family tree.

**Stefano Greco (+) & Miranda Greco née Jones (+)**

** /**

**Xenios Greco (+) & Alexandria Greco née Banciu (+) **

** /**

**Kratos Greco (+) & Ylenia Greco née Dragomir (+) **

** /**

**Athena Greco **

''So that's my real name, Athena. I like it.'' I say quietly to myself. I than turn to Stonecuter. ''Could you please send a curse breakes to remove the glamer of me. Because I don't know what I look like and would like a new start with my new name. I'm starting to build a new life. and want to leave the old one behind'' I ask Stonecuter. At his nod, he calls a worker from the bank that comes in the office. My first reaction was to run, because carma has it that Bill Weasley comes in and sees me. ''Hello Hermione.'' He says politely to me and than turns to Stonecuter and discusses his job in what I presume Goblegoob. After all was done he conjured a full body mirror. At what I see, I gasp. I have a nice, curvy body witch stands 5''6' tall. My hair is still untamable, and is a dark blond color and that's the only thing that changed with my hair. My eyes are like two sapphires but still the same. My skin ton hasn't changed.

I went back to my chair and thank Stonecuter and Bill, who leaves after that, before I get another sheet with the properties and everything on it.

**The Noble House Of Greco.**

**Has 6.3 million galleons in the Greco vault.**

**Has the Greco mansion in Greece.**

**Has a summerhouse in Italia, France, Romania and United States**

**Has several heirlooms in the vault and mansion and has major influence on the wizarding world. **

**Has no marriage contract.**

I couldn't believe this. I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of Stoncuter's speech. My real name now was Athena Greco. Last remainder from the house of Greco, Dragomir, Jones and Banciu. And I was going to start living in Greece from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A.N****:**

_This__ is __thought_

**This is Greek**

_This is a spell_

''This is speaking''

_I cant believe it already has been a week, _I think to myself, as I stand op from the sand and walk back to my mansion. I'm still expecting to wake in my bed at any moment now. Back to my friends, my parents not dead, and… just my parent, not some couple that adopted me from a orphanage. _But hey, you cant have it all, now can you._ As I walk back from the beach, I think back to what happened this week. It all went by so fast. When I first saw the mansion, I already was in love with it. It looks in one word, Greek. Not like houses, but like temples. I mean, it's not a castle, but most defiantly a mansion. It has four floors and is super close to the beach. Its on the dunes. I think the whole piece of ground around the mansion is mine. Back to its appearance. It is white, and has two columns to either side of you that hold a small roof above your head when stand in front of the gigantic door, when you finished walking the three marble steps up. I'm kind of nerves, like I'm meeting the Queen! But I got used to it after all the times I came home from multiple visits to Gringrots. Yes, I'm calling it home. It's the place I feel save. When inside, you stand in a big foyer. And guess what? More marble! I'm really going to feel bad after a wile, I think. It's all so expensive!

There's a big stair case in front of you and several doors in the wall. Oh and the ceiling is so high, because it's the top of the house, but it stil has no window. On the wall are several stone carvings, witch, later, I discovered, were of Greek gods. It really is a Greek house, no doubt in that. I was quite fascinated in the carvings, I mean, what do you expect from me?

To be more specific in the number of doors, there were 6. 6, I'm telling you! I'm guessing the house is pretty old. After the first was a laundry room, with I found weird at first, but after finding out that there were mugles married in the family, I was happy that this wasn't such a pureblood family like the Malfoys. There were house elves, 5, I later found out, but they were only two generations old.

After door number two, was a big kitchen. Just….. really big. That's to say about the kitchen. Yeahhhhhh. Just big, but I don't think I'm going to use it. I'm kind of bad in the kitchen. I'm going to ask the house elves to kook for me.

Door number 3! It was the dining room. And guess what? More Greek stone carving! There was also a big table with several chairs around it. It is really pretty. And on the opposite wall from the door, where the head of the table was, instead of a wall, was window, spread over the whole wall. And there was a chandelier above the table. To the next door.

Door 4! And no, they are not numbered, I'm just going from the most left door to the right. We are finally on the other side of the staircase! And my favorite room in every house, the library. Yeah! It's huge! So I love it. It's also until the roof. There are several desks and chairs. Oh, and there is also a huge window here, but not the whol wall. And it's like, leveled. So there is a staircase, and when you are going up, there is no ceiling, but a floor, so you can go around the room. It has books in several languages. Later, I also found out that it holds a charm so that when you are 10 minutes there, outside the room it's only 1 minute.

Lets move on, shall we? What I found after door 5, was a surprise. It was the living room. Just like the common room at Hogwarts, except the seize and color. It was light brown, grey and white. Just really comfortable. And it was smaller. But still big, in my standards. It also had a fire place. Really cozy, and homey.

Than comes door 6. It was the drawing room, witch is just a room where all the family from the direct line, so with the name Greco, is painted magically, of course.

The rest of the house is just to huge.

A sleeping quarter for my house elves, with I'm now giving money and clothes, but they stay. There names are Poker, Lili, Stepa, Koli and Hanko. They are sweethearts and I was in love with them the moment I saw them. With was when I finished going through the first floor.

I also have a suite, with considers of a king size bed, with separate bathroom and walk-in closet.

Several guest rooms are in order for such a big mansion. And storage rooms. and secret passages (the house elves know more than me).

I still cant believe that there is a Quidditch pith in the backyard.

So that's the house. The biggest shock of all shocks for the week I've been here. There are other minor shocks. I didn't have a middle name, so, I suppose, that's why I did it. I took my own middle name. Hermione Jean Granger is now Athena Hermione Jean Greco. I don't have any family. I didn't even shop, but that is not my favorite activity. All my clothes are what I had with me when I moved here. I needed to do so many things when I became the Greco heir. Thank Merlin. And the goblins. Every detail is taken care of. Even the warding. I have anti-apparation wards, anti-portkeys, a password for my floo network and wards that signal me if anyone is within the wards. By the wards, except the one that signals if anybody is within, can be keyed in of course, so they don't get splitched.

_Everything is finally ready. I should get some new clothes. It's not like I don't have any money or time._ I think when I got to my house and stand in my walk-in closet. It's not even one eighth full. And I should start living. It's unfair to say I'm going to grow up, and than turn my back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: This story is an AU and I'm going to line up all the facts.**

**-Hermione hasn't changed much, only grown a little bit and different colour with hair and eyes. And her full name is Athena Hermione Jean Greco.  
-Fred hasn't died.  
-Hermione saw the kiss with Ron as an impulse and didn't feel anything for it.  
-Greco name is Half-Blood.  
-Viktor Krum didn't come to the wedding of Fleur and Bill. Harry still worked it out. Hermione has a crush for him.  
-Bill is not allowed to say anything from work. So can't tell the other Weasleys.  
-This is a love story between Athena and Victor. **

When in Athena, with is the capital of Greece, travelled by apparition, I first put a translation spell on me so I can speak Greek, but I still have a British accent. As I walk through a store I buy some t-shirts and skinny jeans. On the run for almost a year makes your body shape. Also with a more pronounced body goes outfits you wear when you go to a club. Not that I'm going on free will and with a sober mind, but there are always people who will. Some nice dresses and shoes. No pumps. I can't wear them for the life of me. But high-heels are a must. With the Yule Ball I also had to wear them. That was my favourite event in the Tri-Wizard tournament. But that came due to my date. I had a crush on Viktor Krum. Probably some silly schoolgirl crush, but I still felt it whenever I wrote to him. We only wrote 2 summers. After that we just stopped. Lost contact.  
After I was finished with my muggle clothing, I went to a deserted ally and called Stepa so he could take my supplies back to the house and sort it in my closet, but before he went back to the house, I asked if there were a place like Daigon Alley. Apparently there is a place like that in almost every capital. In a bar like the Leaky Cauldron, that is called τα μαγικά τοιχώματα (translation on google is the magical wands) but is much neater. There is a wall in the back that works like the wall to platform 9 ¾. It is called different but it's basically the same. Because of the last time I came to the bank and got a special wallet, I don't need to fill up a moneybag. The rest of the day was spent walking around the alley and mostly in the bookstore. Also buying the Greek daily prophet while being there. The people there are really nice, and some are slowly becoming my friend. I really enjoy it here. After buying some robes and books, I set off to the mansion/house again. When I get there, I didn't expect to find such a sight. 5 people in my house. When I walk in, the 5 people afore mentioned come in the foyer and start advancing to me.  
**''Are you Athena Hermione Jean Greco?'' **One of the asks. A man in mid forties really. He has short, dark brown hair, that is balding and in some areas going grey, with a tall and slender frame and sea-green eyes. There were 3 other men with about the same build, but different hair colours and eyes. One of them had dark-blue eyes and strawberry blond spikes, and looked to be around 20. The other two looked to be twins, both about 18, who both are younger versions of the mid forties man. Than there was a woman who looked to be the female version of the men from 25, only about the same age as the male of about mid forty but her hair was also spikes. They seemed to be a family. Lucky for me that I haven't removed the spell on me yet.  
**''Yes. may I require what you are doing in my house?'' **I ask the family in general, a little angry that someone is in my house after a day shopping. How they got through the wards, I have no idea.  
**''We are here for the house of course. We are the closest to a family YOU can get. We are 5****th**** cousins. But I don't like you since you were born. So we can do this in the easy way or we can duel for it.'' **The oldest men says.  
But I have no idea what he is talking about. I don't even know what his name is.  
**'' I have no idea what you are talking about. Could you please tell me what you are talking about.''** I say as I'm getting frustrated with this man.  
**''I'm talking about the properties. All of it.'' **The oldest man says.** ''I want them and you have them. Almost 17 years have gone by, and, because there was no closer blood relative to the Greco family, it went to my family, the Barco family. But because of that stupid magical family tree, we couldn't spend a knut. Because there seemed to be a heir after all. So we lived here and there. Kept working for our money. And now you show up spend all that money. And because of the wizarding law in Greece, we are aloud to duel you for it. So we can do this the easy way, and you can marry on of our sons, Stefano,'' **While he says this, he points to the man with spikes. **''Baracas,'' **now he point to the left twin. **''Or Crino.'' **And now he points to the other twin. **''Or we can do this the hard way and you can duel me, Theano, head of the noble house of Barco, or my wife, Cassandra, or my only children and sons of age. If we duel, we duel for everything, winner gets everything you own. We don't stop until someone has lost, not died. Will you accept this, or just marry one of my sons? The choice is yours.''  
**After this discovery, I look at him as if he is crazy. And I thought my life was going normal. I think, I was around Harry Potter far to long and adopted his quality to attract trouble. This is going to be a long and troublesome day. And to think it would all stop after the war was done. Why me? But than I think, it would be far to boring without all the adventures and rule breaking. But I am not going in a marriage without love. So that is my answer.  
**''No, I am not doing that. And you can't force me. So I think, I will need to accept that duel you were talking about.''** I answer without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

_Why? _I ask myself. It had been two days ago, and I already think this is a mistake. Than why did I do it? I don't even know the answer of that question myself. Ok , so I do know the answer. I'm free from evil wizards trying to take over magical Britain a week and a half now, and guess what. I want to be free. Give me some space! Now I am here, sitting in my personal library/heaven, researching useful spells for a wizard duel. I'm not having much luck considering this is written in all kinds of languishes. And some are history books, so I still read them and than I cant focus on the subject at hands. There is only one magical school in Greece, and the location is unplottable, just like Durmstrang. It is apparently bigger than Hogwarts and if it wasn't for Beauxbatons, than it would compete in the Tri-Wizard competition. Its name is Olympia

But I'm getting off-track. There are all sorts of books on rituals and spells of own invention. Then there is the history of my new family. It was a old pureblood family, like founders area old, that was considered a dark family until 500 years ago, when my great-great-great-great-, just a lot of greats ago, grandfather fell in love with the daughter of the leader of the light. It was a sad story. But basically he did the same for the woman as Snape did with the Death Eaters. He went undercover for the light and after the war ended, he was together with his fair maiden, because he didn't die. There is also this story in the same book, that I later found out was my family Grimoire of history that magically updates all huge happenings, off a curse being cast on my family that has the effect that the one that it is cast on, can only sire one baby boy. _Well, I broke that part of the curse, didn't I._ And was cast after there was a girl and boy born, but it was only cast on the boy. The girl is now currently the Barco family and the boy still holds the Greco family, meaning the end of the line is me. This also means that if I get a kid, it needs to have a double name, to continue my linage.

Also a thing about my family is that they are brilliant. In the Greek there are also four Houses, just like Hogwarts. But the houses are named after the Greece gods. Were you have Ravenclaw in Hogwarts, you have Athena in Olympia. Gryffindor is Ares, Slytherin is Hermes and Hufflepuff is Hestia. And my family usually went to Athena. Some members of my family were inventers, other famous authors, and even a few sports men and woman. Over the years, I am proud to say that I learned to properly use and fly a broom. With two Quidditch crazy best frieds, I needed to replace and play two-on-two with them loads of times, so, I've learned to love it.

When I finally am finished in the library, I walk to the kitchen for a snack. I could just call one of my house elves, but that is just plain lazy. And I'm not going to sit in my house like what I've been doing the last two days since I saw my fifth cousin. Yes there is a training room with treadmill were I walk on every morning after waking up from my nightmare about the war, but I need some fresh air. As I walk in the big kitchen, I look in a cabin to see a lot of ingredient. Wrong cabin. Maybe I should look in the refrigerator, I think by myself. That should do the trick. In there I find a piece of chocolate cake with some strawberries. For your information, I am in love with that combination! So I take it and sit down is such awesome bar chair at the island and start eating it. At the first bite, I moan. It tastes that good. After I'm finished with my dish, I take my wallet from the counter and I start to move to the front door, and to the garage. I haven't really been inside it. Its two stories high and it doesn't have any windows. When I open the doors, I cant move anymore and went through my knees and thank any god I know, while looking up and my hand clapped together as if praying. There before me stood a motor. I always wanted one. I am seventeen, and I have motor. A red Ducati. I am so going to buy a leather jacket. And there was a red helm were the glasses were tinted. I need my license. But I want to ride it so bad. There also stood a awesome black lamborghini murcielago. And I do have my driver license. Legal driving in a car, or illegal driving on a motor? I had my license since I was sixteen. Okay, I will drive the car. I probably am going shopping anyway. And that is how I end up in a town about 3 miles away from my home. It seemed to be an all wizarding village just like with Hogwarts. It was lovely to see. After looking in some store for potion ingredients, and buying some that was low in my stock, I saw a shop that caught my attention. It was a bookstore. When I went inside, there were no normal books or study books, but old tombs. It was not big, but the books were very valuable. After searching some planks, I came in front of a book on ancient spells and rituals. When I picked it up, it was than it appeared. As I looked through it, I found out it was about offensive magic and defensive. _I think this may come in handy._ I thought to myself while walking to the counter. After looking for more interesting tombs and the sort, I paid for all seven books I found interesting and put it in my handbag. The one were everything fits. As I walk through the alley, I cant stop myself from moving inside a tattoo shop. A magical tattoo shop. Because the tattoos move! After looking around for awhile, I stop by the counter and do something impulsive. I ask for a tattoo of a ice phoenix on my lower back, so its on the half of my back. A ice phoenix is basically like Fawks, only blue, white and silver. After a total of six hours, I am leaving the shop with a flying ice phoenix on my back. After that I visit one clothing store for a dragon skin/leather jacket, with is my own design. Because basically, you say what kind of leather you want, they measure you, and than you say what you want on the back. I have a ice phoenix. There is just something that is interesting about them. They stand for freedom, with I now have. After buying other clothes, I am now on my way home for some sleep, before I wake up from a nightmare again. 


End file.
